Sturmgewehr
The Sturmgewehr '(lit. "Storm Gun") is a new assault rifle variant that appears in ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. It has a sleeker design and better heat dispersion than the Assault Rifle 1960 from Wolfenstein: The New Order. Description The next generation of the Assault Rifle 1960 that was used mainly by Nazi Soldiers and Elites alike. The weapon proves to be useful when taking on enemies at medium to long range. Despite its year of manufacture, it functions more similarly to the Assault Rifle 1946, as evidenced from the weapon's reduced 30-round magazine and slower rate of fire. History and Locations It's the third weapon B.J. collects in his arsenal on the Ausmerzer, either collecting one from a fallen soldier or from an arsenal. Many resistance members use the weapon, having a ammo drop in the shooting range. B.J. notably uses the weapon to kill a soldier while disguised as Jules Redfield at Hitler's film auditions. In The Freedom Chronicles, it's the second weapon Gunslinger Joe collects in Volume 1 that can be found in a arsenal before the Commander section. The assault rifle can be upgraded with Armor Piercing in Volume 2 in the diner. Jessica Valiant can collect the weapon from fallen soldiers or from weapons lying around the volumes. Gerald Wilkins has the weapon half-way upgraded (Armor Piercing and Jungle Magazine) and collects the marksman scope in Volume 1. In Wolfenstein: Youngblood, the player can choose to start with the Sturmgewehr or choose the Kugelgewehr with a drum magazine upgrade. If the player chooses the Sturmgewehr, it comes with the magnifying scope upgrade, as its Jess Blazkowicz's starting weapon (as stated in her bio). If the player chooses the Kugelgewehr, they will have to collect the weapon from crates, or from fallen soldiers. New Colossus Upgrade * '''Marksman scope: Increases accuracy and damage but changes the weapon's firing mode to semi-auto rather than full-auto. * Armor piercing: Bullets pierce through armor and thin sheets of metal. This is extremely effective for enemies such as Drones, Ubersoldats, and Super Soldaten * Jungle magazine: Dual magazines taped together, which decrease reload speed and increase magazine size. Youngblood Upgrade Nadel Set * Magnifying Scope: * Semi-Auto Receiver: * Suppressor: * Extended Magazine: * Polymer Stock: Tempo Set * X-Ray Scope: Increase 10x the range and accuracy of the weapon. * Compensated Barrel: * Drum Magazine: Increase 10x the ammo capacity. * Rapid Fire Receiver: * Lightweight Stock: Stier Set * Red Dot and Light: * Heavy Bull Barrel: * Extended Magazine: * Heavy Receiver: * Stock: Strategy *Armor piercing is usually the best first upgrade, as it makes the Sturmgewehr quite effective against better armored troops and also makes them quite deadly against Supersoldaten and Übersoldaten. This is especially important as Sturmgewehr has a fairly small clip size of 30 and its ammunition is while plentiful can be depleted on heavily armored troops without the said upgrade. *Jungle Magazines are not as good as it sounds, as its effect is taping two magazines together which is swapped more quickly after regular reload. So while it is still beneficial, each magazine still only holds 30 bullets in effect and does not allow Blazkowicz to fire automatically for twice the length (as inefficient as that is) *Getting the Marksman Scope is not required unless you want to save ammunition and hit targets with better accuracy. For players who are on "I am Death Incarnate" or "Mein Leben", it's essential. *In addition, having the marksman scope can kill enemies quickly or stagger them (e.g. super soldiers who can be killed with a couple of shots to the head). *The Marksman Scope Sturmgewehr is useful to take out Zitadelle's from far away after the LaserKraftWerk. Gallery Wolfenstein: The New Colossus eageagf.jpg|STG-44 in which the Sturmgewehr is mostly based on. Wolfenstien 2 the new colossus weapons sturmgewehr.jpg|Schematic of the Sturmgewehr. wolfenstein__the_new_colossus_screenshot_20171101_-_18282638.png|The schematic of the fully upgrade Sturmgewehr. fgeg.png|A fully upgraded Sturmgewehr. Concept-Sturmgewehr.jpg|Concept art of the Sturmgewehr. Getting-the-Sturmgewehr.jpg|B.J. collecting the Sturmgewehr, inspecting the rifle. Wolfenstein-0.jpg|Grace wielding the Sturmgewehr. Assault Rifle 1961.jpg|Private Wyatt holding the Sturmgewehr. Wolfenstein II - Chameleon.jpg|Wyatt's rifle on the left. BJBirthday.jpg|Bombate wielding the Sturmgewehr. B.J.-Audition-Shooting.jpg|B.J. using the Sturmgewehr during the audition. Untitleccc.png|Anya wielding the Sturmgewehr. Unppcfjf.png|Ditto. Ge.jpg|The Sturmgewehr with the Marksman Scope and Armor Piercing. Untitled-1499088365.png|The Sturmgewehr (pictured right) dual-wielded with the Machinenpistole. deggeggwe.png|The 7.92mm ammo (shown in the jungle magazine) used by the Sturmgewehr. Row wolfenstein ii panzerhund 1496826975-1500x844.jpg ROW Wolfenstein II Supersoldier 1496826978.jpg Untitled 1-1513449902.png Faeveaeg.png Faegegg.png Jfjddvvv.png Wolfenstein-2-enter-oberkommando-constrictor-harness.jpg Downldda.jpg ADS-Sturmgewhr.jpg|The scope of the Sturmgewehr. Sturmgewehr-Iron-Sight.jpg|The iron sight of the Sturmgewehr. Wolfenstein: Youngblood wolfenstein_youngblood_032719-8.jpg|One of the Blazkowics twin uses a Sturmgewehr with a drum magazine. The-Twins-in-Action.jpg Youngblood_004-noscale.jpg|Wielding a Sturmgewehr. Wolfenstein_Youngblood_x64vk_7_24_2019_4_25_11_PM.jpg|In the weapon customization menu. Youngblood-Sturmgewehr-Customization.jpg|Upgrading the Sturmgewehr. Sturmgewehr-Drum-Magazine-Upgrade.jpg|Drum Magazine upgrade. 20190813111514_1.jpg|Upgrading the Stock. Trivia * Sturmgewehr is the name used by the real life German army in WWII to designate their new powerful assault rifle, the MP-44. Hence the name STG-44. * the literal translation of this weapon (see above) is also where the term "assault rifle" is derived from. * The Sturmgewehr is modeled after the STG-44, which partly influenced the development of the Soviet AK-47, specifically the barrel and front sight but it uses features from other real life rifles with the front charging handle and rear sight modeled after a G3, and the trigger group and magazine being modeled after an FN FAL. * Unlike most assault rifles, however, the Sturmgewehr has a handle on the side built into the body. This is based off the MG42's barrel release lever, the operator would pull the handle to swing out a worn gun barrel and place a fresh one. It is likely creative liberty by the devs since there would be no need to change barrels on an assault rifle mid-combat. * Judging from the size of the ammo, it is shown that they use 7.92mm rounds. *The Sturmgeweher is the second most used weapon by Nazi soldiers, but there are few who have the marksman scope, noticeable by their red light coming off their helmet. Category:Weapons Category:Stub Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons